Little Again
by Athena7574
Summary: Optimus Prime and the other Autobots set off to obtain a relic that Optimus has located via decoding a Iacon passage. Little do they know things are gonna take a turn for the cute.
1. Chapter 1

It was a just a regular day in always sunny Jasper,Nevada well as normal as you can get with six giant autobots walking among you. Optimus as always was busy at the counsel decoding locations to new relics,Ratchet upset with having to fix a tool that bulkhead clumsily broke again and all others were enjoying the recreational activities.

**"Hey, Arcee you wanna go for a drive?"**

Jack questioned her hopefully while he peered behind him sitting in the play area which he was surely going to win another round against his opponent the tech genius Raf while, Miko was well was for once semi-quite as she doodled in her art pad.

**"Sure, why not its a beautiful day outside and after all it is summer vacation."**she said it with a warm metallic smile that truly embodied their sibling like bond.

**"I am very pleased to say that i have just decoded a location to a relic"**Optimus stated clearly so that all would hear him.

**"This is good news,hopefully the Decepticons have not decoded the passage as well!"** Magnus had finally chosen to move his optics from his much interesting datapad to look at his fellow autobots.

**"Yes, I will be taking everyone except Ratchet to obtain this relic, to ensure medbay is ready"**He looked at them with pride they have their moments, but overall they were a great team.

**"Great, the leave of the others will allow me to work in peace"** Ratchet thought as he powered up the ground bridge and bide them safe travel and farewell he had no idea what was in store for him.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as reaching their destination Optimus preceded in finding the lost relic. Though something was clearly amiss. It was quite, or at least too quiet for a forest.

**"Autobots precede with extreme caution, this could be a trap". **He warned as he enabled his ion blasters

**"Look, Prime I don't like this one bit!"** Bulkhead then stated with sheer nervousness**."Wheeljack is getting jittery and when that happens, you know something's wrong."**

That's when something really did happen. A few of the trees surrounding them went down and in doing so Megatron and his team went through.

**"Hello, Optimus it's seems like always you're a little too late!"** He laughed as he mocked Prime.

**"That will not stop us from retrieving the relic!" , "Autobots engage the enemy and retrieve the relic!"** Optimus exclaimed as the battle started surging.

That was all that was needed, Arcee went for knockout, Magnus and wheeljack was teaming up to fight shockwave, smokescreen went for Starscream, bee fought soundwave all the while Megatron and Optimus were pounding at each other with all they could.

When all of a sudden from above the shattering noise of battle**"Autobots I have the relic, prepare to groundbridge"**Optimus yelled over the chaos of war.

**"Not for long, Prime!"**Megatron exclaimed as he shot at Prime who was carrying the relic,Prime was unable to deflect it which led to a magnificent boom leaving a large sized crater in the Earth.

**"Hahaha, it appears as if Prime will be taking that relic after all, to his grave that is."** Megatron and his ever devoted troops quickly left, leaving the Autobots to try and find their beloved leader Optimus but no one would expect what they soon found!


	3. Chapter 3

All Autobots were extremely worried about their commander and friend, they had no idea what the blast could have done to Prime and were wondering where he had went. When out of the blue they heard the smallest little chirp which appeared to come from the direction of the crater.

"Hold on a nanoclick, did you guys hear that?" Smokescreen questioned the others, finally walking to the crater.

"Yeah, I hear it too" Bumblebee beeped while following into the crater with all others were following to look within the massive crater. What they saw was just simply adorable. A sparkling with a overgrown head, big beautiful blue optics and a chubby body with blue and red stripes all over. All things that embodied a sparkling.

"Uh, what are we gonna tell Ratchet?"Bulkhead asked overlooking the sparkling covered in dirt with the relic not to far away.  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
When entering the base all of the Autobots had guilty stricken faces, Magnus was behind the others as he held ever active Optimus who was just trying to get out of his arms. Ratchet was soon becoming concerned due to the fact that he had yet to see the towering mech.

"Ratchet we have to tell you something," Magnus said with his arm holding the sparkling around his back.

"Magnus, where is Optimus?" Ratchet was growing upset and started folding his arms.

"That's what I must explain to you, you see he's right here." Right after he stated this he moved his arm to show the fidgety sparkling out of all that participated in the battle he was the only one that could respond to the ill tempered Ratchet.

"Magnus is that him?" He was in pure shock, Optimus who was a grown mech was now in basic terms little again. Magnus and the others soon proceeded to tell Ratchet what had occurred during the battle, all while he checked the bubbling sparkling for any serious injuries which all turned out to be a few scratches and the checkup Optimus started to chirp and beep once again.

"Oh,yes little one you are cute, yes you are."All the others were astonished to find Ratchet rubbing his ear fennels and baby talking.

"Well from the readings the little one has no idea he is Optimus prime, also this is quite a young sparkling so he may need to bond with one of us." "Jack, Miko and Raf aren't here being that June picked them up so, that would allow us to get used to having a sparkling around".

Ratchet was pleased with that due to not having to listen to three teens asking loads of questions.

"Question ratchet, what are we gonna name him, it's not like we can go around calling him little one all the time?" Wheeljack spoke up as he started warming up to the sparkling by rubbing his chin as he ended up giving a few giggles."hmm,OrionPax look at Uncle Ratchet!"as soon as stated Orion reacted and looked at him with wide optics."well OrionPax obviously works"Arcee said stating the obvious.

"Uncle ratchet, really?" Bulkhead asked not knowing the true relations between the Autobots. "Yes I am optimus's uncle on his sire's side and knew the little one since young." "What, no way!" Bulk exclaimed.

Arcee soon began to explain everything "Bulk I'm his younger cousin, Magnus is a little younger brother,Bee is his youngest brother with Ratchet his uncle." Let's just say she used hand signals to explain her point.

"Now Orion you must be hungry, how about you Magnus feed him to see if you two can bond before he gets spark pain."Ratchet said this with unknown concern for the wellbeing of his nephew.

Magnus understood and responded with "On it".Ratchet waited for Magnus and Orion to be positioned correctly and handed him the makeshift Bottle with low grade energon.

"Here you go." Ratchet said as he placed the makeshift bottle into his hand."Well you should know how to give the sparkling his food you've been dealt this duty before". Ratchet stated straightforwardly.

"Yes, though this seems strange to me he would've fed me the energon not the other way around." It was obvious the Magnus was uncomfortable with this and ratchet was starting to wonder who would possibly be able to bond with the little one. As the night passed on Ratchet continued to ponder on the situation.


	4. Chapter 4

Let's just say that night didn't end well. Magnus who was Ratchet's greatest hope of bonding with OrionPax came knocking on Ratchet's door in the middle of Ratchet's recharge with an exhausted look on his face.

"I can't recharge, he doesn't stop crying and fussing around. If I have to hear his wails one more time, I'll offline myself permanently." He said this all with such a wanly expression.

Ratchet knew he had to take the sparkling and think of a better person to have him bond with. Ratchet knew that Magnus after this would most likely be too traumatized to even be able to bond with the sparkling and he would have to look elsewhere. That night Ratchet held Orionpax close to his spark hoping it would lull him to sleep, by next morning the sparkling was able to rest though Ratchet was soon becoming worried.

Jack, Rafael and Miko discovered that day what happened to Optimus and to say they were excited was an understatement. Little O kept wanting to hold them for some reason and Miko thought he was cute, leaving Rafael and Jack to wonder what would happen to the future of Team Prime, without having the Prime in team Prime around. Ratchet was trying to find a way to turn the little one back using the relic but was having no luck and without having the past data clerk around the passage decoding was coming to a standstill. Ratchet was soon becoming desperate.

Ratchet soon decided to take matters into his own servos and forced everyone to take at least a week to try to bond with the little one. Miko, Jack and Rafael soon tried to keep all of the Autobot's spirits up with saying that Optimus would be back to normal soon and everything would be okay. Though all of their words were appreciated they were becoming quite empty, leaving them devastated. Two and a half months later and Optimus not being turned back or bonded with any one, made Ratchet more than just panic so he came up with a solution that he didn't know if they would agree with to at least one of the problems. He just hoped that it wouldn't make them go ballistic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I haven't updated been busy with me and my mom's medical issues, moving and the works. Sorry again and let this show you that I am so back, thanks for the reviews, keep them coming as it only gets you a way better story. Always reading them!**

"Alright everyone, I have called this meeting to not only state the current facts but to state a solution to a dire problem." Ratchet opened the meeting with stating.

"Optimus, or rather now Orionpax needs to bond quickly or he will suffer from so much pain he won't be able to make it to the time I find a way to fix what the relic has done.", "That is why I recommend we ask for Megatron's help, yes I know you are going to say it's crazy and that I have gone bonkers." "These are the facts he dies before I reverse the current problem or we ask the one mech we haven't tried, knowing how much we all care for Prime, I already know the answer."

Everyone was stunned, they were going to ask for help from a mech that wanted nothing but to kill Optimus, rather than help him. This was their only choice and rather than see the little one they saw every day with a smile on his face and a giggle that warmed everyone's sparks they were going to do the one thing that never crossed their processors and that is ask the Decepticon warlord for help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the meeting Ratchet started trying to communicate with the mech he hoped would end the little one's hurting. Though after some hard waiting he was soon able to reach the ship, the easy part was over getting him to help Orion was going to be fragging hard.

"I have reached the ship, anyone who wants to listen may, all those who are not me will be silent, and we only have one shot at this. Ratchet stated with as much strength in his voice that he could muster, he wasn't prime he didn't have the voice he did. Everyone stood there, with worry inside them.

"Ratchet to warship, do you read?" Ratchet with all his hope asked.

"Megatron here, what is your purpose for contacting me, did you finally decide to surrender?" Megatron ever the mocker asked.

"Not exactly, though we ask for your assistance." Ratchet replied

"Assistance in what and what would make you believe in that pathetic processor of yours that I would assist you?" Megatron growled at him through the radio.

"I have something you want, that's what and if you don't assist me you will never kill Optimus Prime with your own bare hands." Ratchet snapped back knowing he hit a soft spot in the warlord's armour.

"Are you saying that I didn't kill him in our previous battle, and if so what proof do you have?" Megatron said with a calm that no autobot has ever heard from him before.

"You didn't kill him, you didn't even injure him, if anything you changed him, I can ground bridge you here from a destination of your choice so neither of our base locations are discovered." Ratchet made his reply with a smug look on his face knowing he won.

"Fine, I am sending the coordinates now, I'll be seeing you medic!" He soon was no longer there.

"You know Ratchet, that was smart playing his desire against him" Arcee stated after everything was said and done.

"Please, after all everyone knows it's his greatest weakness and motive for everything." He said this all while opening the ground bridge to the one he had all his hopes on.


End file.
